


Kisses + Blood streak + Brown Eyes

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [22]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humour, Gen, Kisses, Mac and Riley make out, Mac manages to kiss Riley with a broken arm, Passionate kiss, Romance, a little bit of whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: More comfortember, Mac goes in for the kiss with Riley :) (also available as chapter 2 of Hospital Room + Cast + Dark Thoughts)COMFORTEMBER PROMPT - KISSES (shocking I know)/ one to skip if you're not a big romance person
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Kudos: 26
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Kisses + Blood streak + Brown Eyes

Mac eventually stopped hugging Riley, part of him was scared that if he did stop, she’d disappear before his eyes. So, he hung on for an extra few minutes just to be sure. He looked at her afterwards, taking in her whole face, all of her. Her dark brown eyes, they had shadows under them and they looked raw, she’d been crying. He ran his fingers through her hair, the mass of curls that framed her face. He pushed a curl away from her cheek, his other hand gripping her shoulder. It was now or never, he went in for the kiss. It was a kiss he had longed for, for months. Riley responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back passionately. For a few minutes, all the pain and the stress of the past days got forgotten as the duo lost themselves in each other.

When they came up for air, they both laughed suddenly awkward. Then Mac’s broken arm decided to make itself felt and he groaned in pain. Riley gently eased him back onto the bed. Mac took a few deep breaths and waited for the pain to recede, never one for awkward silences, he spoke first

“You know when I pictured this moment, I was hoping I’d at least be ablet to walk, hell I’d even settle for being able to stand.”

“You’ve thought about this?”

“Sure…Riles, look. I know everything is a mess. But I have thought about you, about this, when I’d…when it would all come out so much in the last few months and I guess I hoped it would be a bit more romantic or a least I don’t know normal.”

“Aww Mac, I’m just happy you’re okay.”

“So, do you regret that…I mean what just happened?”

“God no, trust me I’ve been thinking about this. But I don’t know. I guess I wanted to say it, Mac you really scared me.”  
  


“Riley…I’m sorry I didn’t mean too.”

“Mac I know, I mean you were doing the right thing and it all worked out okay and it was fine….just the thought of you not being here.”

“I…I’m sorry I…worried you…”

At this point Riley burst into giggles, the awkwardness of Mac’s comment and her own exhaustion made something in her snap. But he was fine, well fine was putting it a bit strongly, there were bruises all over his face and his arm was still broken and his leg. But he was awake and that was the main thing. Her mind started to wonder and it came to Desi and the potential problems they might face all too quickly

“Mac…I um, I didn’t regret that. But..,um I”

“Desi…”

“Look Riley, I’ve got no idea. Really I don’t, all I know is I was in this horrible blackness, this floating dark space and…well it was your voice that brought me out of it.”

“But it’s all still a mess.”

“I know that too, but…I’ll fix it.”

Riley snorted

“But Riles...I’ve got one favour to ask.”

“Anything.”

“Sit here with me, just for a bit longer and…the problems, they can wait for a few hours more.”

Mac gestured with his hand for her perch on the bed, she raised an eyebrow at this, but he insisted. When the IV started to tangle in her hair, Mac yanked it out. Riley groaned, but he insisted he was just fine, she knew him well enough by this point not to bother arguing. Afterwards she managed to wedge herself next to him, his skeletal thinness serving as an advantage. Mac wrapped his arm round, making sure the blood streak remained on the pillow, she nestled into him and he kissed her head. Just a bit longer he thought, I’ll go back to fixing all the problems tomorrow.


End file.
